


We Suck Young Blood

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Halloween Special fics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Threesome, Vampire Harley Keener, Vampire Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: You were kidnapped by two angel-faced monsters, and you weren't going to make it out alive.Or were you?





	We Suck Young Blood

“Please, no more” You begged, pathetically, hoping against all hope they would listen to you this time, “it’s too much...”

“We decide when it’s too much, baby girl” His sweet, loving voice reached you from behind and he adjusted his arms around you. It was a futile gesture, you were way too weak were you laid, your back fitted between the v of his legs, head pillowed by his chest, to fight back anymore. Way too spent, way too sated, way too used, nothing but a ragdoll, their perfect little plaything.

“No, please, I can’t take anymore…” you pleaded. He smiled against your hair, breathing you in,

“But I think you can, baby, I think you still have a couple of Os for us tonight. And we want every. Single. One. Of them…” He punctuated every word with a soft kiss to the top of your head, your cheek, your neck, anywhere he could reach with his lips.

“Yeah” breathed out in confirmation the other one, slotting himself between your legs, entering you in a single long, hard stroke. You threw your head back, whether in pain or pleasure, you didn’t know anymore.

“No, don’t close your eyes” The one he was holding you, Peter, chastised you, “You will watch him, all the time. You will watch us take what’s ours, understood, baby?”

You nodded, opening your eyes, meeting your other captor's baby blues through wet lashes. He was every inch as gorgeous as his brother, lithe but muscular body, face of an angel…

You cursed their pretty faces, you wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for them.

“How does she feel, Harley?” Peter questioned, right before twisting your head to capture your mouth in a painful kiss that made your lips bleed.

“Perfect,” The blond moaned, hips pounding into you erratically. He was close “She feels perfect, you know that, Peter”

Peter hummed his approval into your lips, releasing them only to lap at the blood staining them.

“Delicious too” He cooed, knuckles caressing your cheek, “So sweet, sweetest baby girl I’ve ever tasted…” He turned to his brother, voice harsher as he ordered, “Harder, Harley. Fuck her harder, I don’t want her to feel the pain as I turn her, only placer for our perfect girl.”

Harley obeyed, grabbing hold of your thighs and laying it onto you harder, face scrunching up as he gave himself into the pleasure. Peter swept your hair off your shoulder, placing a long, filthy lick up the side of your neck. You turned your head, giving him more space. That’s when you felt them, dry, hard and long, puncturing your skin, setting every nerve of your body on fire, galaxies of sparks bursting behind your eyelids.

Harley’s cock was buried deep inside you, but you came from Peter’s fangs.

As the life was drained out of you, you felt Harley collapsing on top of you, pressing a reverent kiss on your forehead and whispering,

“Welcome to the family, little sister.”


End file.
